futuramafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Bender Bending Rodríguez
"Morda meu brilhante traseiro metálico!" "A Humanidade pode morder meu popozão brilhante de metal!" '' Bender'' Bender bending rodriguez nasceu em 2997 na cidade de tijuana no México foi criado na fabrica de robos amigos da mamãe.bender foi trasedo pelo ex-burocrata da mamãe hermes conrad.Bender ele trabalhava na fabrica de entorta vigas para construção de cabines de suícidios.conheceu melhores amigos Fry e Leela.bender ela adora todos os meus circuitos novela.o bender ele bebe fuma charuto.o problema Bender virou transsexual ex-noivo de calculon.e já virou um comparssa de 3 aliens no o grande golpe de bender para volta há 2000 anos Bender foi causado da Anomalia no céu.Bender é criminoso e traficante e anda em barras muito pesadas.foi para guerra com fry e leela no episódios a volta da paixão Bender entrega o penis de fry ele o odeia o bicho da Leela o Nibbler.Bender ela namorou a nave planet express.agora bender é alcoolico.Bender ele adorou o episódio a máquina do tempo quando 532313 a humanidade foi exterminada por robos.Bender no episódio o fantasma das máquinas Bender ficou zangado mas foi pela sua nova namorada a cabine do suicídio.e bender tem um filho e não sabia no planeta dos robos Bender virou popular no planeta que matou 1.000 de humanos.o Bender já namorou com Amy. Família http://images.wikia.com/en.futurama/images/9/92/Bender%27s_mum.png *Professor Farnsworth , proprietário / criador do robô-Sport Utility em que Bender e todos os outros robôs modernos são baseados. *A avó de Bender, provavelmente do lado de sua mãe, é um trator. Leela diz: "Venha, Bender, sua avó poderia empurrar mais difícil do que isso!". Bender e diz: "Não! Minha avó era um trator." *Mãe proprietário, de Robôs Amigáveis da Mamãe Companhia. *Sua mãe, um braço robótico que manda cartões de Natal. *Seu pai, que foi morto por um abridor de latas gigante. *Buster, primo de Bender idênticos. *Tio Vladimir ao lado do pai, que vivia em Thermostadt , capital do Império Robo-húngaro, e morreu na idade madura de 211. *Tandy, filho do tio Vladimir e, portanto, primo de Bender. *Screwy tia Rita, que é um parafuso. *Júnior , uma criança nascida de O Crushinator . *Filho primogênito de Bender ; dado ao Diabo Robô em troca de um Army of the Damned. *Flexo, outra unidade de dobra do mesmo modelo. *Turner, primo de Bender mencionadas nesse Darn Katz. *irmão,buster em into the green yonder. Relações de Bender Bender teve numerosos relacionamentos (muitas vezes sexual) com fembots muitas vezes não se preocupar com status seu material. *Crushinator é visto sendo perseguido longe da fazenda lua pelo pai humano para fazer com sua filha robô. Mais tarde, ela se recusa a prosseguir Bender alegando a amá-lo. *Condessa de la Roca, a fembot rico que ele conhece sobre o Titanic. Ele realmente a ama e fica devastada quando ela morre após ser sugado para um buraco negro. *Femputer - a Fembot posando como um computador gigante após o qual Bender descobre seu segredo que ele faz com ela e depois ela evita chamadas. *Anglelyne - a fembot divorciado que originalmente foi em encontros com Bender, mas cai para trás no amor com seu ex-marido Flexo depois de ir a um encontro com Bender posando como Flexo. *Lucy Liu é cabeça - Bender e Lucy atender quando a tripulação da Planet Express resgatá-la quando prompeted por Lucy Fry diz que ela está apaixonada por Bender, que abre espaço para ela em seu compartimento no peito. *Nave Planeta Expresso - ele namora a nave quando ela recebe uma nova personalidade, mas ela torna-se perturbado e hostil quando ele termina o romance. *Calculon - Bender, quando muda de sexo em medalhista olímpica Coilette ele (a) datas e quase se casa com a intenção de Calclulon scam-lo fora da metade de sua fortuna, mas não pode, quando ele não pretende continuar a magoá-lo. *Fanny - Esposa Fanny-Donbot de que Bender tem um caso com e planeja fugir com ela, mas depois descobriu que ele perde o interesse e Fanny remonta ao Donbot. *Amy Wong - Eles começam um romance ilegal robosexual como Amy tem interesse em bad boys, mas quando o casamento robosexual se torna legal, Amy diz: "Bender, agora podemos ter um casamento monótono como todos os outros!", depois Bender diz: "Monótono?". Na outra cena, Bender está em uma ilha tropical, com outras mulheres-robô. *Bella-Fanny e filha de Donbot. Quando bater um casamento mob Bender encontra Bella e eles acabam fazendo no Donbots estável, depois Bender não mostra nenhum interesse nela e ela se torna pegajosa. Mais tarde, ela dispara um hilbilly inocente; Billy West, que se assemelha Bender. Bugs, Vírus e Problemas de Programação Ao longo dos anos, Bender teve muitos bugs, vírus e erros. Ele já teve sua personalidade removido (causando-lhe a dizer nada mais do que "Eu sou Bender favor insira viga" em um tom monótono). Bender foi atropelado por e transformado em um Carro-Lobo em um ponto. Ele baixou o vírus iObey para fazê-lo fazer o que os criadores do vírus quer. Bender também tem um código de auto-destruição, 1A2B3C (mas antes ele explode C), que faz com que sua cabeça explodir. Ímãs colocados na cabeça de Bender causar sua unidade de inibição ao mau funcionamento, tornando-o cantar canções folclóricas.E Também Se Alguém Machucar A Bunda Dele Ela Explode. Bordões Bender tem poucos bordões, como "Morda meu brilhante traseiro metálico!". Bender também frequentemente usa a palavra carne-bag, e profere a frase "Matar todos os seres humanos" muitas vezes, mesmo que ele sempre silenciosamente acrescenta: "exceto um", se referindo a Fry. Na "Guerra é a H-palavra" Top Ten de Bender episódio mais freqüentemente proferiram palavras é listado como: #Traseiro #Daffodil Abrótea #Traseiro Brilhante #Meu #Mordida #Pimpmobile #Para cima #Seu #Chumpette #Estúpido Além disso, pelo menos palavra Bender é freqüentemente usado de acordo com o mesmo episódio é "antiquing.". Composição Ferro-liga de ósmio *40% de zinco *40% de titânio *40 Dolemite% *40% Sorte (de ferraduras) *Chromium 40% *30% Ferro *0,04% Impureza Níquel Sem contar com a sorte (já que é derivado do ferro que é feita a partir, que é reciclado a partir de ferraduras), Bender é composta de material 100,04% a mais que deve ser possível. Curiosidades *O e-mail de Bender é bender@ilovebender.com. *Seu prazo vaidade lê "um DVS BSTD" (um bastardo desonesto). *Bender tem hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, o medo do número 666. *Bender nomeou suas mãos "grabby e Squeezy", e sua footcups "Stompy e Smashy". *No Firefox, se você digitar "about: robots" na barra de endereço, uma página com várias referências culturais para robôs é exibida. O quarto ponto de marcador diz "Os robôs têm posteriors metal brilhante, que não deve ser mordido.", Uma referência ao famoso Bender está dizendo: "morde minha bunda metal brilhante!". *Bender pesa 525 quilos. No entanto, em "Into the Yonder Selvagem Verde", ele diz que "todas as duas toneladas de mim". *Ele foi acusado de lenocínio, roubo, vandalismo e muitos outros. Pode, de fato, ser mais fácil listar os crimes que não cometeu. *Bender brevemente rompeu a quarta parede durante "Into the Yonder Selvagem Verde", depois de ouvir que ele está tendo um caso com a esposa do Donbot, seu co-trabalhadores perguntar se ele é louco, ao que ele diz "Não Frys louco em um presente", refrencing que ele ficou louco no filme anterior. *O número do apartamento de Bender é 00100100. Esta é uma representação binária dos caracteres ASCII '$'. *Número de série Bender é 2716057. Isso pode ser expresso como a soma de dois cubos. Especificamente, 952 3 + (-951) 3 *A palavra "bender" pode se referir a uma bebedeira, insinuando a utilização de Bender de álcool. *Bender é alimentado por um microprocessador 6502. *Bender morre no final de seus dois cenários hipotéticos em cada Anthology of Interest e ambos têm um dos personagens a dizer "Boa noite, doce príncipe." (Fry no primeiro e no segundo Farnsworth) para Bender, quando ele morre. *Seu código de auto-destruição é 1A2B3C (antes ele explode C). *Bender não pode ter ímãs ligado a sua cabeça, ou ele vai "estragar sua unidade de inibição", causando-lhe a cantar variações loucas de canções folk. *Sua birthstone é Robobium. *Ele é capaz de, simultaneamente, recolocar cada um de seus braços cortados com a outra. *Até que ele aprendeu a partir da tartaruga majestoso, Bender não conseguia me levantar, quando bateu em suas costas. *Sua antena interfere com televisão por satélite, juntamente com alguns celulares. *Ele, junto com Fry e Leela, aparece em todos os episódios da série. *Ninguém pode dizer que ele faz não Spine própria Laroquette John. *Bender pode ser um dos robôs mais maligno da série, tal como reconhecido pela Robô de Papai Noel eo Diabo Robô . *Bender causa favorita da morte está sendo esmagado até a morte por um "fugitivo semi-dirigido por O Incrível Hulk".. *Ele disse que a última frase completa em todos os quatro filmes - "Bem, nós estamos ossos!" (Bender's Big Score), "Eu te amo, meatbags!" (The Beast with a Billion Backs), "Whip mais difícil, Professor!" (Benders Game), "Into the violação, meatbags. Ou não, sei lá." (Into the Wild Green Yonder). É interessante notar, no entanto, que era Farnsworth, que expressou as últimas palavras no jogo do Bender filme, e não Bender. (Mais rápido Mais rápido! Mais lento!) *Quando a personalidade Bender é removido, ele continuamente se repete a frase: "Eu sou Bender, por favor, insira viga." *Bender é proibido de cantar. (Note-se que a única vez Bender diz que isso é assim é no sonho de Leela do coma em The Sting , mas é possível que seja algo Leela lembrar que o Bender verdadeira tinha dito, como muitas das outras coisas em seu sonho coma) *Bender é um criminoso condenado e tem a maior folha de rap de alguém vivo. *Através imitando um fembot, ele detém cinco medalhas de ouro nas Olimpíadas Terra. *Bender fica cerca de 6'1 de pé a antena como visto em sua mugshot em The House Rules Cyber. *De acordo com episódio volume 2 4 de futurama história intitulada x-mas mãe Bender é um braço mecânico, no entanto, todo o resto da série Bender afirma que sua mãe é mãe do magnata do petróleo. *A sorte que 40% Bender é feito de realmente valeu a pena no Big Score Bender, porque como afirma Nibbler, toda a esfera do tempo paradoxo é usado, há uma chance de o universo poderia ser rasgado. Dito isto, Bender teria que ser muito sortudo pois ele usou o orb inúmeras vezes sem destruição do universo. *Bender hasn sido a sua fem-bot alter ego "Colette" duas vezes. Primeiro ser "Bend Her" sendo a segunda "Neutopia". Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais